Roger
Opis Roger to młody Owczarek Belgijski Malinois. Jest młodszym bratem Johnboy 'a. W Psim Patrolu pełni funkcje antyterrorysty na lotnisku oraz prześwietla bagaże. Jest chłopakiem Moscow. Wygląd Futro pieska jest płowe z czarnymi uszami, łatą na pysku, klatką piersiową, tyłem przednich łap i końcem ogona. Oczy pieska są brązowe. Charakter Roger na co dzień jest miłym, oddanym, lojalnym, odważnym, przyjacielskim, pomocnym pieskiem. Kocha zabawę i przygody. Bardzo poważnie podchodzi do swej pracy. Dla PP i jego przyjaciół, jest bardzo pomocny, miły, oddany, odważny i lojalny. Nie nawidzi wrogów PP i chętnie to by ich rozszarpał! Umiejętności Dość szybko biega. Do tego ma świetny węch i jest spostrzegawczy. Potrafi na lotnisku za pomocą wzroku odczytać zamiary różnych pasażerów! Rodzina * Johnboy- starszy brat. * Sabra- bratowa. * Moscow- dziewczyna. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Ben Sitller * Wersja polska- Piotr Adamczyk Strój Regularny i na misje- nosi wtedy ciemnozieloną czapkę lub hełm z kurtką oraz kamizelką kuloodporną. ' '''Mission Paw- nosi wtedy czarno- ciemnozielony kask i czarno- ciemnozielony strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. ' '''Air Pup- wtedy ma ciemnozielony hełm i ciemnozielony strój w brązowe wstawki. Sea Patrol- posiada wtedy żółto- ciemnozielony hełm i ciemnozielony strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Space pup- wtedy ma biało- ciemnozielony hełm ze wstawkami brązu oraz biało- ciemnozielony skafander ze wstawkami brązu, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Jungle Pup- posiada wtedy brązową panamę w ciemnozielone wstawki moro oraz brązowy strój w ciemnozielone wstawki moro. Winter Pup- posiada wtedy ciemnozieloną czapkę z brązowymi paskami oraz obszyciem i ciemnozieloną kurtkę z brązowymi paskami i obszyciem. Pojazd Regularny i na misje- wtedy jeździ ciemnozieloną ciężarówką wojskową, Po bokach ma jego odznakę. ''' '''Mission Paw- wtedy jeździ czarno- zielonym moto-lotem tyle iż może zamienić się i w mini- ciężarówkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Sea Patrol- wtedy pływa żółto- ciemnozielonym skuterem wodnym, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Jungle Pup- wtedy ma brązowy wóz terenowy z plandeką z tyłu ma on ciemnozielone wstawki moro. ' '''Winter Pup- jeździ wtedy skuterem śnieżnym ciemnozielonym w brązowe wstawki. ' Wyposażenie plecaka 'Regularny i na misje- posiada wtedy rentgen, przyrząd do sprawdzania i pobierania próbek z ubrań, do tego nosi broń palną i paralizator oraz przyrząd do przenoszenia bomb. ' 'Mission Paw- wtedy ma gogle termowizyjne, do tego broń palną, rentgen, paralizator, przyrząd do przenoszenia bomb i laser. ' 'Air Pup- ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, gogle, granaty dymne, rentgen, paralizator, przyrząd do sprawdzania i pobierania próbek z ubrań. ' '''Sea Patrol- hiper napęd wodny, sonar, paralizator, przyrząd do sprawdzania i pobierania próbek z ubrań, szypce, woreczki strunowe. Space pup- przysłona, butla z tlenem, jet pack 70000 km/h, paralizator, sonar, hak, przyrząd do sprawdzania i pobierania próbek z ubrań. ''' '''Jungle Pup- gogle, paralizator, rentgen, nożyk, woreczki strunowe, terrarium, wodę, przyrząd do sprawdzania i pobierania próbek z ubrań, broń palną. Winter Pup- gogle słoneczne, przyrząd do sprawdzania i pobierania próbek z ubrań, broń palna, hak, raki, koc termiczny, rentgen, paralizator, namiot. Cytaty Biografia Roger urodził się się w hodowli ,,Alta Malinois" kilka minut po swoim bracie. Tak dorastał. Gdy przyszedł czas na nowy dom, to najpierw jego brat został zabrany. Pieskowi smutno było. Lecz tydzień później także znalazł super nowy dom. Zaadaptował go chłopak z gromadką psów. Chłopakiem okazał się być Ryder, a psami Psi Patrol. Bardzo lubił pomagać innym, a na wieść o terrorystach warczał, to został antyterrorystą oraz psem prześwietlającym bagaże, ponieważ Roger pracował na lotnisku to często widywał się z bratem, lecz nie codziennie, po wypadku brat się przeniósł i Roger mógł być codziennie blisko brata. Lubi # Spędzać czas z rodziną, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi oraz Moscow # Adrenalinę. # Dobro. # Pizzę. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Walentynki. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Lato. # Wiosnę. # Plaże. # Góry. # Wodę. # Lody. # Frytki. # Pomagać Tolys'owi by zdobyć serce Patty. Nie lubi # Wrogów PP. # Terrorystów. # Przemytników. # Zła. # Narkotyków. # Kłamstwa. # Oszustwa. # Zmuszania. # Gdy Moscow jest smutna. # Gdy Moscow jest w tarapatach. Hobby # Bieganie. # Lekkoatletyka. # Agility. # Surfing. # Kite- surfing. # Pływanie. # Bieg na orientację. Strach * Moscow może coś sie stać. Ciekawostki # Ma 62 cm wzrostu. # Jest młodszym o parę minut bratem Johnboy 'a. # Ma bardzo podobne rozstawienie łat do brata, lecz inny odcień futra. # Tak jak jego brat pracuje na lotnisku. # Tydzień po zaadoptowaniu brata, został zaadoptowany przez Ryder'a. # Był zakochany na zabój w Patty, lecz wiedział, iż to miłość bez odwzajemnienia. # Potrafi na lotnisku za pomocą wzroku odczytać zamiary różnych pasażerów! # O dziwo nie czuje nienawiści do Tolysa, nawet udziela mu porad jak zdobyć jej serce. Dobrze się z nim dogaduje. # Z miłości do Patty, postanowił nie psuć jej szczęścia, gdyż chce widzieć ją szczęśliwą. # Nie wiedział, że Moscow zakochała się w nim, choć sam w niej się zakochał. # On i Moscow są parą. # Obecnie z Patty są kumplami. Galeria Roger 'a Roger.PNG Roger.png|ARCYCDUNY ARCYŚ!! <3333 :33 LOVE!! :33narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^1 Roger_as_a_Mighty_Pup.PNG|Jako Mighty Pup B5A97F1A-5F28-4580-BBD3-4D6995C1099A.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 25 Boże Narodzenie Patty X Roger Valentines day special 2019.PNG|,,Odwal się Roger" Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2019 Tolys s and Patty s wedding on glowing beach on Maldives.PNG|Ślub Tolys'a z Patty na świecącej plaży na Malediwach. Bonus Walentynkowy. Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Amaznig curise by Toy.png|OMG!! Arcypiękna arcydzieło kocham ��������❤️❣️Do opowiadania ,,Niesamowity Rejs" by Toy Patty s ice cream eating record Pups and exotic vacationes ilustation.PNG|Ilustracja do Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Brat Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Młodszy brat Kategoria:Młodsi bracia Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Owczarki Belgijskie Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie malinois Kategoria:Antyterroryści Kategoria:Antyterrorysta Kategoria:Prześwietlacz bagaży Kategoria:Prześwietlacze bagaży Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu